tttefandomcom-20200213-history
James the Really Splendid Engine
James the Really Splendid Engine is a song from the sixth season dedicated to James. Lyrics He's a really splendid engine, everybody knows, But he does go on and on and on, always telling us so! He is a splendid fellow, but he really is quite vain. Who do we mean? You got it! James! Take a look who's coming down the track, Make way for James, hooray for James. Shiny shiny paint with the jet-black stack, Make way for James, hooray for James. What it is for certain and we really should note, It's indisputable, but let's take a vote. He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat. James, (ee-oh) He can brag all day - how fast he goes, How good he looks — he's such a pose. But what about the time he got covered in mud, Oh. what a dope. what a dud! But up and down the line you'll hear the others say, "Despite his vanity, he really is OK. Dependable, reliable, and seldom late, We all think James is great!" Speeding down the line like a lightning flash, Make way for James, hooray for James. Hang on to your hat as he whooshes past, Make way for James, hooray for James. He really knows how to stage a show, You gotta stand back and watch him go. He's the really splendid engine with the bright red coat. Look who's swaning it down the track. Make way for James, hooray for James. He never looks up, he never looks back, Make way for James, hooray for James. A tad conceited, and really quite vain, He knows we love him just the same. Take a look who's coming down the track, Make way for James, hooray for James. Shiny shiny paint with the jet-black stack. Make way for James, hooray for James. He's the really splendid engine, shiny, shiny engine. He's the really splendid engine, yep, that's our James. That's James! Characters * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * BoCo * Annie and Clarabel * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Duke * Rusty * Bertie * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremiah Jobling Episodes * Edward, Gordon and Henry * James and the Coaches * Troublesome Trucks * James and the Express * Old Iron * Duck Takes Charge * Time for Trouble * The Trouble with Mud * No Joke for James * Trust Thomas * Buzz, Buzz * Bulgy * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * Steamroller * Thomas and Stepney * Henry and the Elephant * Horrid Lorry * A Better View for Gordon * Lady Hatt's Birthday Party * James and the Trouble with Trees * Gordon and the Gremlin * Bye George! * Make Someone Happy * A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter Trivia * Many scenes are mirrored. Deleted and Extended Scenes * Time for Trouble - A deleted scene of James and Toby crossing a bridge. * Trust Thomas - An alternate version of James stopping after shunting the trucks instead passing by the camera. * Buzz, Buzz - The scene of James going through a tunnel has been extended. * Percy, James and the Fruitful Day - A deleted scene of James passing through Lower Suddery. * Make Someone Happy - The scene of James passing the beach has been extended. * A Bad Day for Harold the Helicopter - The scene of Harold flying over James has been extended. * Henry and the Elephant - A deleted scene of James pulling the circus. * No Joke for James - # A deleted scene of James passing the Watermill. # A deleted scene of James entering Knapford. * Unknown - A deleted scene from either the third or fourth season of James passing a field at sundown. Gallery File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine2.jpg File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine4.jpg File:JamestheReallySplendidEngine3.jpg File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees12.jpg File:NoJokeforJames4.jpg File:NoJokeforJames13.png File:NoJokeforJames24.png|James File:NoJokeforJames36.png File:NoJokeforJames37.png File:NoJokeforJames38.png|James, the Fat Controller, and Jeremiah Jobling File:TheTroublewithMud7.jpg File:TheTroublewithMud48.jpg File:Steamroller7.jpg|Rusty, Skarloey, Sir Handel, Rheneas, Duncan, Peter Sam, and Duke File:TrustThomas4.jpg File:TimeforTrouble.png File:MakeSomeoneHappy33.JPG File:MakeSomeoneHappy35.JPG File:TendersandTurntables8.jpg File:ABadDayforHaroldtheHelicopter17.jpg File:OldIron31.png File:OldIron30.png|James, Henry, and Gordon Category:Songs